


How Far We've Come

by Tchalcons



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Well kind of at least), Banter, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchalcons/pseuds/Tchalcons
Summary: It was a publicity stunt, in a way. A chance to make the Avengers seem just a little more real, a little more human, to appeal to the public at large. The Tower was full of select members of the press, the richer members of New York’s elite, and anyone else that might be able to put in a good word for the team. After what had happened in New York, after the Mandarin had kidnapped the president, with how some people felt about the fall of SHIELD and what had happened in DC, it was needed. They needed to be approachable, more than just heroes who came in to save the day.And Steve Rogers, who’d went into worse battles than this without nearly enough backup apparently drew the line at social situations without the right company. And it seemed that Sam was starting to develop the habit of following him into situations he never would have wound up in otherwise to provide it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).



> By some wonder of God I've actually managed to finish this on time? I'm very impressed with myself. So here's my SamSteve Gift Exchange Fic. It was kind of hard not to just tack on another few thousand words of straight up smut. That might have to come in a part two, some day.

Sam could only hope that one day, he’d be able to wrap his head around the fact that this was his life now. Six short months ago, he’d helped Captain fucking America and his super spy partner Black Widow take down a terrorist organization. It had been a whirlwind kind of affair since, meeting spies and superheroes both, adjusting to the frankly insane world that Steve Rogers somehow managed to survive in- and getting to know the man behind the mask for who he was.

Ridiculous, for one thing. Reckless and stubborn, with a penchant for charging into danger, though he had a good heart. From day one, Sam had known Steve had the strangest sense of humor if that was how he made friends. He’d figured it out soon after that he had an easier time relating to people as a soldier than he did as an actual person. But Sam had stuck with it, because he had a good feeling about Steve. They worked well together on the field, and fit even better off of it.

The friendship that had formed between them was enough for Sam to make it a point to personally get a little more headway into Steve’s little notebook of things to catch up on. Friday nights had become their time to relax together, to get away from the stresses in their lives and unwind with takeout –of Sam’s choice, he didn’t trust Steve’s any longer- and Steve’s choice of entertainment. 

It had become tradition for them both over the past few months. Something to spice up the routine that Sam had set for himself before Steve had run into his life, and something stable for Steve to have when his life was anything but. A simple, no pressure commitment where they could both relax and just be themselves.

Somehow, that had led to Sam as Steve’s plus one, at an event in Avenger’s Tower, of all places though he’d firmly refused to join the team in any official capacity. It was a Friday night so of course that had been Steve’s rationalization when he’d asked Sam to come with him. It was a Friday night and there would be music, and food, and Steve had tried to make it sound like it’d be just like another night in at Sam’s, when they both knew that it wouldn’t be. 

It was a publicity stunt, in a way. A chance to make the Avengers seem just a little more real, a little more human, to appeal to the public at large. The Tower was full of select members of the press, the richer members of New York’s elite, and anyone else that might be able to put in a good word for the team. After what had happened in New York, after the Mandarin had kidnapped the president, with how some people felt about the fall of SHIELD and what had happened in DC, it was needed. They needed to be approachable, more than just heroes who came in to save the day.

And Steve Rogers, who’d went into worse battles than this without nearly enough backup apparently drew the line at social situations without the right company. And it seemed that Sam was starting to develop the habit of following him into situations he never would have wound up in otherwise to provide it. They’d spent the night at each other’s side, chatting up Steve’s team and everyone else who wanted a word with them. 

Steve had put on his best Captain America voice to charm as many people as he could for most of the night, and Sam had been right there with him. It was easy to put his heart on his sleeve, to speak highly of Steve, and by extension the others. All Sam had to worry about was speaking the truth and making sure his gaze didn’t linger too much on Steve in his carefully tailored suit.

“You owe me for this, man,” Sam insisted quietly as he approached Steve, two drinks in hand. He’d taken a break from the worst of the crowd just a few minutes ago and Sam had provided cover and excuses before joining him. “You owe me so much, I mean it. I do not get paid enough to deal with this. Give me a battle over all of this any day.”

Steve snorted at that, leaning against the wall that he’d retreated to with a little shake of his head. Sam could hardly blame him, he’d put his time in charming them, letting everyone get their fair share of time with him, and Sam knew fully well that it was exhausting. “And here I thought my undying appreciation was enough.”

“Your appreciation is enough to put up with your singing,” Sam countered dryly, settling in to lean against the wall close to Steve. It was easy to lean against Steve just a little, to let the simple contact drown him. “You’re buying takeout for a month, for the rest of this though.”

“It’s not that bad,” Steve tried to counter, but the protest was feeble and the look in his eyes said he knew exactly where Sam was coming from. It didn’t matter that the night was going well so far, he’d still run, if he was given the chance. “I’m pretty sure it could be worse, if that helps?”

“It could definitely be worse. I’ve heard enough about the parties that Stark had back before well, everything.” Sam agreed with a solemn nod, “I’d ditch you in a heartbeat, if you tried to drag me to one of those.”

“Whatever happened to following me everywhere? That sounds a lot like abandonment if you ask me.”

Steve shoved at Sam, just a little as he spoke and Sam tsked quietly in response, shaking his head with an easy grin as he shoved him back. “Now, now Cap. You’re supposed to be showing that you’re harmless. Not beating up a helpless civilian.”

“Civilian, sure. But helpless?” Steve’s voice was dry but a smile tugged at his features. “That’s what we’re calling it now?”

“Well y’know. Compared to your ass.” Steve swatted at him again and Sam smirked. “Not all of us can be super soldiers.”

“Says the guy who managed to lay me out on my ass this morning.” Sam laughed quietly at the memory, sipping at his drink. “You're better than you're giving yourself credit for, Sam."

"Maybe I just like getting my payback by hearing you say such nice things about me." He countered without missing a beat, grinning easily at Steve. "Goes right to a guy's ego."

"Yeah, because you need a bigger one.” Sam scowled at Steve, but there was no heat in his gaze, even as Steve elbowed him again. For a moment it was like they were back home again, like there was nothing to worry about but what was on TV, and if they had enough food to eat. This, at least, felt natural, as easy as breathing.

When they finally settled, Sam chanced a glance to the bar, where Tony and Rhodey seemed to be at the center of attention, captivating a cluster of their guests with some story. Some of the others were mingling, making conversation with each other and the former members of SHIELD that had found employment with Tony Stark now. No one seemed to be paying he and Steve any attention at all. Maybe they were, and were just being subtle about it, but Sam liked to think that in the present company Captain America was nothing special to the rest of them.

Which meant Sam had no shame it all in snagging Steve’s wrist and tugging him away from the wall. “C’mon, Cap.” He insisted quietly. “I think they can do without you for a little bit and I need some peace.” Steve opened his mouth to protest but Sam just tugged him along, completely undeterred. “Think about it this way. This way if anyone asks why you weren’t with the others you can lie and say you were giving me the grand tour. It’s only fair to do what your guest wants, after all..”

“I’d be the worst person to give you a proper tour. And you’ve already been here before.”

“But they don’t know that.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at that but gave up the fight after just a moment, letting Sam pull him along and away from their spot. As much as he’d seemed just fine out there, Sam didn’t miss how the tension eased from his gaze, his posture gradually growing more relaxed as they slipped away towards the set of stairs that led to the upper levels of the room. The music was just as loud up here, but it seemed that no one else was nearby. There was no reason for anyone else to have come up at all when all the fun was below them. 

Only reluctantly did Sam release his grip on Steve, watching his friend move to look out and over the rest of the room. “Thanks for coming, for what it’s worth.” Sam moved closer, unable to stop the smile that played on his features as he looked Steve over. “I know this isn’t exactly how you want to spend your night unwinding.”

“Not the worst time I’ve had, either.” Steve gave him a look and Sam took his hand to tug him away from the bannister, and the ever present distraction of his duties. “I’m just saying. I’ve been to worse parties. With worse music and company.”

“So that’s why you were so happy to get stick around the bar.” Steve’s smile was wry and teasing, but there was something more than playful in his gaze. “Chatting up Nat again?”

“Yeah, cause I’m with Natasha right now.” This time Sam didn’t release Steve, even though Steve was already following him willingly. “Definitely came here for Nat. Spent all night chilling with her. Making sure everyone thought her stories were funny-”

“My stories are fantastic.” Steve interjected, and Sam leveled him with a disapproving look at being interrupted. “But alright. You’ve made your point. You’re wonderful and I’m lucky to have you.”

“Both true,” Sam agreed, reveling in the warmth that settled in his chest at the sight of Steve’s smile. “But what I’m trying to get at, if you’d be so kind as to shut it, Steve. It's not something you better get used to, cause I’m not doing this every time you need it. But it's not a bad time at all. I kind of like it, really."

"What could you possibly like about it?"

"Well, for one thing. Monday I'm gunna walk into work and get to brag about how my best friend is Captain fucking America, and how I got to spend my Friday night being important up here. That's always fun." Steve laughed and Sam squeezed his hand. "But between you and me, there's something I like just a little bit more, even if I don’t get to brag about it."

"More than bragging rights? Well now I feel special."

“That’s the point, Cap. You are. Even when you’re being an asshole.” For a moment Sam had to pause to consider Steve, the confused look on his face, the smile on his features and how his attention was unwavering as he waited for Sam to finish. Once it had been daunting to bear the brunt of his focus but now it was comforting, familiar, and Sam let himself savor it for a moment. “See, the best thing about all this, Steve? Is realizing how few of those people down there know you at all. They’ve all gotta come here, so they can walk away and talk about how Captain America is so sweet and charming, and we can trust him. Meanwhile, I know the truth.”

Steve shifted closer, eyes still on Sam’s and hands still clasped. His expression was unreadable, and Sam was glad when he kept speaking; it gave him a moment to order his thoughts, when he hadn’t planned to discuss this at all. “You saying I am that bad, or something?”

“I’m saying that I know what you look like when you spend the night on my couch when we crash mid-movie and wake up with a stiff neck. But that I don’t do it, when you’re around cause you carry me to bed when you wake up in the middle of the night. I know you’re irritable as hell before you get coffee, that you’d probably burn the bacon in the morning so it’s crispy enough, if I’d let you. The music you listen to when you’re running, and when you’re having a bad day and need to cheer yourself up, or you’re trying to sulk.” Sam shook his head a little, cutting himself off there as he looked up at Steve. “You come out here, and you flaunt Captain America: Everyone’s Favorite Dancing Monkey. And I get to sit here, and listen, and know that I know who Steve Rogers is, underneath all the bullshit no one else can get past. That is what I like most, about tonight. Getting to know that.”

Steve’s face was unreadable for a moment more, eyes searching Sam’s features for something, and Sam held his gaze calmly, more unsure of himself than he wanted to let on. He hadn’t planned on saying quite that much. Steve was his best friend, he knew how that sounded and Steve-

Steve was leaning in, Steve was kissing him soft and sweet, one hand warm against Sam’s jaw and the other releasing his hand to come to Sam’s waist instead. For a man who Sam had seen rush into what felt like everything, it was surprisingly short and tender, and Sam couldn’t help but lean into it when he pulled away. It wasn’t the first kiss of his dreams, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted more.

“Oh, so that’s how it is, huh?” Sam’s voice was quiet, barely audible over the music that came from the floor below. “Here I was starting to think it was just me.”

“Come on, Sam,” Steve leaned in and Sam met him halfway, fingers sliding up his side as they shifted closer together, kissing again and again. “I’ve got eyes, you know. How could it ever be just you?”

“So you like what you see, then,” Sam couldn’t help how smug he sounded as Steve drew him closer, fingers warm against his back, even through his clothing. “Like I said. It’s damn good for a man’s ego, knowing that.”

“Like I said. I’ve got eyes,” Steve seemed dead set on showering Sam in affection now, pressing short, sweet kisses to his lips and cheeks, over the bridge of his nose and his forehead, completely uncaring of the party still going on below them. He was shifting them with every word, every brush of his lips against Sam’s skin and he let himself be maneuvered, trusting Steve completely. “And besides. I know you. Sweetest, most caring man I’ve met in my life. You’re brilliant. Talented, funny. And we both know I’d be lost, without you a hundred times over.”

Sam swatted at his arm, shaking his head a little though there was no shaking off Steve, or the flush he could feel rising on his cheeks. “You looked like you were doing just fine without me, from where I was standing.”

“Only because I didn’t know any better.” There was a wall at Sam’s back now, leaving him trapped under Steve’s gaze. It was just like earlier, Steve’s focus was completely on him, and despite how new the situation was it was just as comforting. He and Steve still fit together, even like this.

Or maybe it was especially like this.

This time it was Sam who dragged Steve down for another kiss, firmer and more intense than the last. His fingers curled in Steve’s hair keeping him close and Steve got the hint after a moment, deepening the kiss. It edged on desperation as they moved together, and Sam couldn’t stop how he shivered as warm hands untucked and slipped beneath his shirt, heat bleeding through him.

He lost track of time like this, aware only of Steve against him, of how they moved together as though they’d done this a thousand times. His hands dragged down Steve’s spine, memorizing the strength of him as Steve pressed closer. He squeezed his ass, unable to help himself and Steve muffled a laugh against Sam’s neck, hands braced against Sam’s thighs as he lifted him up and that much closer so that Sam could feel him everywhere.

It was dizzying to be caught up against the wall like this, trusting in the strength of Steve’s body against him and pressed so close. There was no question in his mind that Steve could feel how affected he was, in the same way Sam could. Steve was hard against him, eyes dark, and all Sam wanted was more of it. 

“Don’t tell me this is what you used to get up to, back in the day.” Sam was breathless, head still tilted back against the wall when they finally parted long enough to speak. “Gunna ruin everyone’s image of you, if you did.”

“It could use a little ruining, it’s too boring to be accurate.” Steve laughed, “But no. No Sam this is… It’s not my norm. You’re the exception. To well- A lot of things. I would’ve thought you’d figured that out, already”

“Flattery, Rogers. That’s gunna get you everywhere.”

“And what if that’s what I want?” Steve did pull away then, just enough to look Sam in the eye, though he didn’t set Sam down. His cheeks were flushed, eyes light with want and amusement both, and Sam couldn’t help but smile in response, just a little giddy with it. “Everywhere and everything with you. Sounds like a dream come true.” 

“And do all your dreams take place here? Something you wanna tell me about you and Stark, man? Or you just an exhibitionist?”

That made Steve’s flush darken, but he didn’t pull away even as he cast a wary glance around them. “I won’t pretend it was what I was thinking for our first- Anything. But not the worst I could’ve done, all things considered. I’ve wanted to kiss you since day one.” Sam snorted at that, but let Steve kiss him again. “I don’t plan on this being a one time thing, so well. I’ve got time to make it up to you, take you to bed later, if you let me.”

“You’re pretty confident, for a guy who’s had what? Three kisses in the past seventy years?” Steve pinched his hip at that and Sam squirmed as Steve’s hand shifted to his ass to keep him steady. “Careful man. You’re breaking records tonight.”

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Steve smiled into the kiss. “Don’t know how I’d put up with your mouth, otherwise.”

“Well,” Sam smirked, unable to help myself. “If we’re doing this, you’re gunna find out there’s plenty of reasons to love my mouth.” It was bit of a line, but it was worth it for the look on Steve’s face before he was laughing again, kissing Sam slow and lazy, in complete contrast to how he used his grip on Sam to grind their hips together, pulling a soft moan from his throat.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Steve confessed, “But as- as tempting as that is. That’s not what I was hoping for first. If you’ll let me, that is. I know I should wait, but…”

“You’d rush into everything if I let you.” Sam scoffed fondly, resting a hand against Steve’s cheek. “But even I can be persuaded, if you’re convincing enough. Think you’re up for the challenge?”

Steve’s response was to twist his head, pressing a kiss to Sam’s palm as he eased him back to the ground. Sam’s legs were just a little unsteady still, and he knew he had to look as dazed as he felt as Steve began to unbutton his shirt. “Aren’t I always? Question is, can you keep up with me?”

“Don’t be- God, I can still change my mind if you’re an ass, you know. I got rights.” Except Steve’s fingers were on his chest now, teasing over his niples and rolling them gently between his fingers. He was slow about it, eyes on Sam’s face as he let himself give up his control, trusting Steve to take care of him, “Don’t be a tease, Rogers.”

“It’s not being a tease if I’m going to deliver.” Steve’s mouth replaced his fingers and Sam couldn’t quite make himself respond. “Now shut it, just let me take care of you for once.”

It was impossible to deny Steve anything, least of all that when his voice was low and soothing, so Sam complied and gave in to the pleasure, the warm press of Steve’s mouth to his skin. Steve kept kissing his way down Sam’s chest slow and teasing despite what he’d had to say about it, and Sam’s fingers curled helplessly into his hair torn between dragging him up for another kiss and pushing him to his knees.

He did neither, and Steve seemed content to take his time like this, touch feather light as he unbuttoned Sam’s pants, dragging them and his underwear down. His hand was warm, fingers careful and cautious as they wrapped around Sam and Steve leaned back in to kiss him quiet as he moaned. It felt like an eternity before Steve finally settled on his knees and Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of him as Steve set to sucking a mark into his hip. Steve looked up with a wicked smirk at the choked off moan that escaped him, lips brushing over sensitive skin gently before he nipped at it again.

Sam would never admit to the frustrate sound that escaped him, how despite his best efforts his hips rocked up insistently. Steve’s immediate response was to press him back against the wall with his free hand, shaking his head a little. “Patience,” He insisted firmly, grip unyielding against Sam’s hip. “Come on sweetheart, let me have my fun.”

Sam’s response died on his tongue as Steve’s tongue flicked over the head of his cock, eyes rolling back helplessly as Steve began moving in earnest. It was obvious after a moment, that Steve hadn’t been lying, that this wasn’t something he did often- or maybe ever. But he was more than eager enough to make up for it, eyes locked on Sam’s as he set to taking him to pieces.

And it didn’t seem to matter how many times Sam had done this, because the look in Steve’s eyes alone could have been his undoing. Because he was sucking all the more eagerly as he figured out what Sam wanted, what Sam liked, head bobbing to take him deeper as Sam struggled to stay quiet.

“Steve-” It was a warning, encouragement and a plea for more. It was too much, and not enough, Sam wanted more, he never wanted this to stop and knew it would soon. “Christ, Steve, fucking-”

Logically Sam knew he didn’t have to worry, that no one would have heard him, but he was still gasping and shaking, struggling to stay as close to silent as he finally came. Steve worked him through it, touch slowing and growing softer, and by the time he pulled off Sam was shaking visibly, a little too sensitive and content to let Steve hold him close and shower him in gentle kisses when he stood.

“Not too bad for an old man?”

Sam tugged at Steve’s hair in response, drawing him in for a firm kiss. “It look like I’m complaining, man? But, y’know. You’ll have to forgive me, man. Gunna take a little practice, to get you up to par. Lucky you, I don’t have a problem with it.” The kisses tapered off, gentling as Steve carefully dressed him again. Sam smoothed out Steve’s hair with a soft smile. “As a matter of fact. Find me somewhere a little more comfortable and maybe I’ll show you how it should go.”

Steve’s laugh was quiet, but he wasted no time in lifting Sam up again, ignoring Sam’s sound of protest as he began walking. “You’re never letting me go back down there, are you?”

Sam could only grin at that, eyes bright with mirth as he pressed a kiss to Steve’s neck, hand settling over his heart. “Now c’mon, Steve. Why would I ever do that? We’re gunna stay up here til it’s no longer polite. And then you’re gunna take me somewhere quiet, and fuck me like you mean it.”

The next kiss was hard and fierce as Steve settled onto one of the leather couches nearby, keeping Sam comfortably in his lap. “So that’s how it is, huh?

Sam could only smile, breaking away just enough to kiss his way down Steve’s neck. “Yeah, man. That’s how it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about these two boys and their love (or just like. Anything Marvel) at samuelwilsonwrites on tumblr!


End file.
